Soap Operas, Generals, and Spies, Oh My!
by Divia-Black
Summary: The Secret Life of Walter Mitty fic! I wrote this for my English class last year. Walter Mitty in another of of his daydreams. Please read and review!


A/N: I own nothing!!! Please don't sue!!! I wrote this for my English class last year after we read The Secret Life of Walter Mitty by James Thurbur. My teacher actually found my paper quite dirty. But I still got a fairly good grade on it. Muhahahaha. Well, anyway read and review. Reviews are like smores*  
  
Soap Operas, Generals, and Spies, Oh My!  
  
"Walter, turn on Channel 3, its time for my show to come on. You know how I get when I miss the beginning of Community Medical Center!", Mrs. Mitty whined. Walter waited for the catchy cat food commercial to end and then found Channel 3 on the small black and white television. For almost an hour, Mrs. Mitty watched attentively while her husband slept in his favorite chair. Walter awoke just in time to see the last few minutes of Community Medical Center. To him, the show was a waste of time, but Mrs. Mitty felt differently. "Oh, John! How can Sarah be so cruel?" Mrs. Mitty sobbed into her handkerchief. "Walter, can you believe what Sarah did to John, with the butler no less? It's so terrible!" more sobs could be heard. "And poor John leaving town, he was my favorite too." Mr. Mitty watched his wife cry and shook his head. "Aha! I knew it Gabrielle! You've been with another man while I've been away on business. How could you?" The petite woman's eyes welled up with tears. "Walter, how dare you accuse me of such a thing? You know I am faithful to you." Walter stared into her gray eyes looking for any sign of fear. Walter could crack the best Nazi soldiers in the presence of Mr. Churchill himself. He could certainly tell if his own mistress was cheating on him. "You lie Gabrielle, open the closet, my love." Panic raced through Gabrielle's features. Very slowly, she opened the closet door to reveal the butler, Schultz, standing only in his underwear. "Why Gabrielle? I gave you everything you have ever wanted, and this is how you repay me. I will not stand for this!" Walter opened up his nightstand drawer and took out his Webley-Vickers 50.80 and one bullet, which he dropped into the chamber. "Do you love him Gabrielle? More importantly, do you love me?" General Mitty's eyes blazed, as he smacked the gun against his leg, with a harsh pocketa-pocketa-pocketa.  
"I'm sorry Walter. I can't pretend anymore. The only reason I've been your mistress was so that I could be with Schultz. I can't pretend to love you anymore!" The young girl collapsed in the butler's arms in a tight embrace. Walter pulled her away from Schultz and threw her across the room. "Now Schultz, my LOYAL servant," Walter's lips curled into a wicked smile. "You sit still, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now. As for you Gabrielle, say that you love me!"  
Gabrielle was now crying hysterically. "I.can't. I.won't. NEVER!" Mitty laughed so cruelly he even surprised himself. "My dear. If you don't confess your true love to me, I will dispose of your distraction." he pointed the gun at Schultz's head. "I'm waiting dear Gabrielle." His mistress shook violently. "Never Mitty. I mean it! I never loved you. I never will! If you kill him, you'll be killing me as well." Mitty walked over to Schultz and looked down at him, still holding the gun in place.  
  
"Come on in men!" Suddenly, at least a dozen police officers burst through the door with their guns also on Schultz. "Stay where you are you Nazi spy!" Schultz's eyes grew wide and rested upon Mitty. "You knew all along you.you.blasted American!" General Mitty watched contentedly as the police carried Schultz off. "Now Gabrielle, is their something you would like to say, my dear." He watched the young girl pick herself up off the floor.  
"You knew all along that he was a spy, didn't you Walter? I'm so sorry." Walter smiled. "I quite understand. Sometimes even the best of people become corrupted by the devil. I've known Schultz was a spy for months. I only let him work here to see if I could get some information out of him, instead of the other way around. I'm just sorry that it had to come to this." Gabrielle stood and kissed Walter's forehead. "General Mitty, you're my hero. You saved me from the spy. How can I ever repay you?" Mitty smiled. "Oh my dearest Gabrielle, I do believe we can think of something."  
"Walter, are you talking to yourself again?" Mrs. Mitty stared down at her dazed husband. "Ah.err.no dear.I don't think so. You must be hearing things." His wife scowled at him with a glare sure to intimidate almost anyone. "Hmmmmph! Whatever you say Walter. Come on now, its time for dinner. I made your favorite for dessert. German Chocolate Cake." Walter sighed and followed his wife into the kitchen. 


End file.
